


The Christmas Package

by HyzenthlayHazel



Category: Bodyguard (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:28:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28345410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HyzenthlayHazel/pseuds/HyzenthlayHazel
Summary: David has an extra special package for Julia this Christmas (it's exactly what you think)
Relationships: David Budd/Julia Montague
Comments: 3
Kudos: 39





	The Christmas Package

Christmas music played softly and tree lights twinkled in the dim light of the living room as Julia sat on the floor and opened the last of the gifts under the tree. David watched with rapt attention and anticipation as Julia peeled back the festive paper to reveal a box containing a bottle of her favorite perfume.  
“Thank you David, I love it”, she leaned in to place an affectionate kiss on his lips, David reaching up to slide his fingers into her curls before pulling her into his lap.  
“Merry Christmas, Love”  
Julia sighed in contentment, laying her head on his shoulder and surveying the mass of opened gifts that lay in a neat pile next to the tree.  
“I think this is the best Christmas I’ve had”, she punctuated her statement with a caress to David’s stubble-covered cheek, “but you didn’t need to do this much. I have everything I need right here”, her arm wrapped around his midsection as David pulled her closer, clearing his throat to quell the flood of emotion that threatened to overwhelm him.  
“Oh but there’s still one more gift. A very…special gift”, David smirked, a distinctive twinkle in his eye.

Julia’s own eyes narrowed as she leaned back to regard him suspiciously, “More? David-“

David silenced her with a finger on her lips before gently moving her off of his lap and jumping to his feet, “just give me five minutes”, and with that he dashed off to the bedroom, leaving a rather confused Julia seated alone in glow of the Christmas lights.  
When David re-emerged, he was dressed in the soft, luxuriant new robe Julia had gotten him...with a rather large, square bulge in front.  
Julia shot him a look and David lifted an eyebrow teasingly, his face breaking out into a huge grin before he parted the robe to reveal a beautifully wrapped box, topped with a large bow…that seemed to be attached to his groin area.

Julia felt her eyes widen and her jaw drop, “David...is that...”

David’s grin only widened, “Why don’t you open it and find out? I hope you like it, because certainly likes you”

Julia bit her lip seductively, “I think you know how much I like this particular gift, David”

David smirked, “Aye, you certainly seemed to like it last night, and this morning”

“Mhmm,” Julia raised herself to her knees, delicately running a manicured finger over the ribbon, “shall I open it now?”

“It’s waiting for you”

Julia tugged on the bow, pulling the ribbon loose at an agonizingly slow pace before carefully lifting the lid to reveal the treasure awaiting her inside.  
“Is this all for me?”, she looked up at him with wide hazel eyes, feigning innocence in a way that left David with the unique blend of amazement and arousal that only Julia seemed to be capable of inspiring in him, “Aye, you know it is. It’s been all yours since the moment you told me to fuck off in your flat”

Julia giggled lightly before returning to the task at hand, gently removing the box to free her favorite gift of the evening.  
He was already partially erect just from the anticipation and Julia caressed him lightly, licking her lips when he gasped in response. She glanced up at him from below long, dark lashes, making eye contact as she leaned down to place a soft kiss at the tip.

David hissed, “Julia…”

Julia stood then, hushing him and guiding him to sit on the couch before returning to her knees to continue appreciating her present. She felt David’s fingers gently lace through the silky strands of her hair as her lips encircled him, bringing him to full attention almost instantly.

David nearly jumped off the couch when he felt her tongue running along the underside of his cock, “Fuck!”

Julia hummed in response, the vibration in addition to the warm, wet suction of her mouth nearly finishing him off on the spot. He leaned forward and slid a hand around her neck, slipping it up under the curtain of her hair to cup her jaw as he gently moved her off of him, taking a moment to look her over. Her oversized sweater had slid off of one shoulder, and the soft light of the fire and the tree reflected off of her soft, smooth skin, highlighting her lips and cheekbones, giving her an almost otherworldly glow. 

“C’mere, love”, he cooed, helping her to her feet and tugging her toward him.

Julia slipped her leggings off before allowing him to pull her on top of him, straddling his lap. Their lips met softly at first, teasing and tasting before David cupped the back of her head and deepened the kiss, his free hand sliding up her back, caressing the soft skin he found under her sweater, his fingers wasting no time as they promptly found and released her bra clasp. He felt Julia’s smile against his lips as he impatiently began lifting the hem of her sweater, forcing them apart for just long enough to allow him to pull it over her head, tossing it over the back of the sofa, along with the bra he had recently freed her from.  
He took a beat to admire her breasts before returning his mouth to hers, kissing her hungrily, his arms enveloping her, pulling her into him until her bare chest met his, a groan escaping David’s lips as he felt her nipples stiffening against him. Julia’s head fell back as his mouth travelled to her neck, sucking at her pulse point while his hands moved from her hips to her chest, cupping her breasts and squeezing gently before he suddenly slung an arm around her waist and flipped her on her back.  
Julia shrieked, surprised to find herself suddenly prone.  
The twinkle from earlier had returned to David’s eyes, “Time for me to unwrap my present, Ma’am”  
Julia’s own eyes darkened as she watched him slowly drag her now damp panties down her legs, shoving them into the pocket of his robe before kissing his way back up the inside of her calf, over her knee and up her thigh to her hip, lightly nipping the delicate skin there as the soft melody of “All I Want for Christmas” filled the room. Julia found herself caressing his hair affectionately as he continued to tease her, dropping a kiss just above her apex, softly nuzzling the inside of her thigh.  
She sighed, “David, please”  
He needed no further encouragement, promptly licking the length of her vulva, causing Julia’s hips to jump off of the couch with such force that she nearly knocked him backward. David chuckled, moving his large hands to her hips before leaning back in and slipping his tongue between her folds, moaning softly as her taste and scent overwhelmed his senses.  
Julia shuddered underneath him, her hands already clutching his shoulders desperately as she tried to rein in her arousal. His short stubble scraped against her thigh as he buried his face deeper between her legs, his tongue curving inside of her as his thumb brushed her clit and Julia briefly wondered what the papers would say about the Home Secretary dying from an orgasm-induced heart attack.  
David increased his pace, felt her legs shaking lightly against the sides of his head, her wetness increasing with each stroke of his tongue as she rocked erratically against his mouth, and just before she could finish, he was gone.  
Julie strained to her elbows to shoot him a glare, watching him grin wickedly back at her as he licked his lips, crawling back up her body like a ravenous animal, his mouth fastening to a breast and causing Julia to gasp before she had a chance to berate him.  
“David…”, her fingernails grazed against the nape of his neck, “I would like my present now”  
She felt him smile against her skin before releasing her, dragging his teeth lightly against her nipple as he did.  
David sat back slightly, lifting one of her legs over his hip, “It’s all ready for you, Ma’am”. He flashed her one more flirty smile before pushing into her sharply, causing them both to moan in pleasure. He began with slow, deep thrusts, his forehead resting gently against hers, watching her eyelashes flutter as his hips rocked against her. Seeking her hand, he laced their fingers together, pressing her wrist into the couch cushion near her head as he buried his face in her neck. He inhaled deeply, breathing in the scent of her skin as his thrusts gained momentum and the sound of Julia’s moans began to compete with the music -the low, sultry tones of John Legend singing Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas.  
David’s movements increased in speed, his body pounding into her as he felt Julia beginning to tighten and pulse around him, unable to contain their desire for one another as their bodies met each other thrust for thrust. Julia arched suddenly, her legs clinging to David’s body as she crashed over the edge, David willing himself to hold on through her orgasm before finally succumbing to his own, his hips softly rocking into her a few final times before he collapsed, careful not to crush her as he did.  
Both of them lie silent for a few moments then, listening to the radio and the sound of each other’s breathing as they slowly recovered from their lovemaking, still trembling slightly in each other’s arms.  
Julia was the first to finally speak, rolling onto her side against him on the narrow sofa cushion, “Well, I can confidently say that that was the best Christmas gift anyone has ever given me”  
David smiled, pleased with himself as he ran a thumb gently across her cheekbone, “I’m glad you like it, Ma’am, because you cannae return it.”  
Julia chuckled, “Oh I have no intention of parting with it”  
She sighed contentedly as she settled against his chest, her leg draped over his waist and his fingers trailing tenderly over the warm skin of her lower back. As she drifted toward sleep, Julia’s mind wandered to her past Christmases. Most had been filled with fancy parties, champagne flutes and expensive gifts, but none of them, not one that her memory could recall compared to a quiet evening alone with her former PPO…and a dick in a box.  
“David?”  
“Hmm?”  
“Is this what you needed the box cutter for the other day?”

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to thank Justin Timberlake for the inspiration for this fic. Also, if you have no idea what I'm talking about, please go to Youtube and search "SNL Dick in a Box". You're welcome in advance.


End file.
